everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Topaz Altair
Topaz Altair is the Daughter of The Younger Son in The ''Golden Bird. ''She is like her father since she obey's someone's orders and doesn't disobey them. Topaz is a Royal since she wants to be her father, she doesn't want to cut off a Fox's head but she has to. She is a independant girl who will do anything to get the job done. Topaz is also a very smart girls since she studies a lot. Character Personality Topaz is forced to follow people's orders and doesn't disobey them. She acts like her father but she doesn't want to cut off a fox's head but she has to for her story. Topaz is very smart since she studies a lot and she takes her time during tests. She is also very trust worthy since she can keep a secret. Keeping a secret is also a order to Topaz. Being With friends is something Topaz cherishes because when Topaz leaves Ever After High to go to Fairytale College she may never see her friends in forever after. Apperance Topaz has golden yellow hair, her hair is in a Woven Knot- Half Up Hairstyle. She wears light golden yellow make-up and her lipstick is golden yellow. Fairytale-The Golden Bird The Golden Bird is a Brothers Grimm fairytale. There is a Indian film movie which was made in 2011. The Story Begins.. Every year, a king's apple tree is robbed of one golden apple during the night. He sets his sons to watch, and though the first two fall asleep, the youngest stays awake and sees that the thief is a golden bird. He tries to shoot it, but only knocks a feather off. The feather is so valuable that the king decides he must have the bird. He sends his three sons, one after another, to capture the priceless golden bird. The sons each meet a talking fox, who gives them advice for their quest: to choose a bad inn over a brightly lit and merry one. The first two sons ignore the advice and, in the pleasant inn, abandon their quest. The third son obeys the fox, but when the fox advises him to take the golden bird in a wooden cage rather than a golden one, he disobeys, and the golden bird rouses the castle, resulting in his capture. He is sent after the golden horse as a condition for sparing his life. The fox advises him to use a wooden saddle rather than a golden one, but he fails again. He is sent after the princess from the golden castle. The fox advises him not to let her say farewell to her parents, but he disobeys, and the princess's father orders him to remove a hill as the price of his life. The fox removes it, and then, as they set out, he advises the prince how to keep all the things he has won. It then asks the prince to shoot it and cut off its head. When the prince refuses, it warns him against buying gallowsflesh and sitting on the edge of wells. He finds that his brothers, who have been carousing and living sinfully in the meantime, are to be hanged (on the gallows) and buys their liberty. They find out what he has done. When he sits on a well's edge, they push him in. They take the things and the princess and bring them to their father. However the bird, the horse, and the princess all grieve for the prince. The fox rescues the prince. When he returns to his father's castle dressed in a beggar's cloak, the bird, the horse, and the princess all recognize him as the man who won them, and become cheerful again. His brothers are put to death, and he marries the princess. Finally, the third son cuts off the fox's head and feet at the creature's request. The fox is revealed to be a man, the brother of the princess. Relationships Family Topaz has a good relationship with her father and mother. She also has a good relationship with her two brothers. Topaz is the eldest but her destiny is for her brothers since her story is about a younger brother who does quests to save a princess. Topaz is a girl and princes don't need saving so Topaz doesn't really have a destiny but her father keeps telling her that his destiny will be always open for her if her brothers screw up. Friends Topaz doesn't have many friends since most of the people she hangs out with are people are give her orders. But Topaz's real friends are Ninita Match and Winnie Pawn. Topaz met Ninita at Crownculus class on her first day. She also met Winnie on her first day at Che-Myth-Stry class. Topaz is also friends with her brothers. She is on good terms with Raven Queen,Kitty Ceshire,Madora Hatter,and Snowy Snowdrop. Enemies Topaz doesn't have any enemies since no one ever did anything to her. Pets Topaz has a pet horse named Butter. She recieved Butter when she was only 3 and her father gave her Butter so Topaz could ride Butter and go on adventures with her father. Outfits Basic Legacy Day Gallery Ever After High 002.jpg|The first drawing of Topaz's Thronecoming outfit Category:Females Category:CreativeMadness' OCs Category:CreativeMadness Category:The Golden Bird Category:Princesses Category:Royals Category:Characters